1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of loading systems, and more particularly to a system for loading elongate loads onto a carrier vehicle to prevent damage to the load or vehicle if shock forces are applied to either end of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the present invention has other uses which will be explained later in this specification, the prior art is best illustrated by reference to railroad cars and the loading thereon of elongate loads, such as loads of concrete utility poles. Typically, eight or more of such poles are carried by a single flatbed railroad car. Each of the poles includes a gradually tapering body prepared from concrete and internal reinforcement, such as metal reinforcement rods. The poles may be solid in cross-section or may be hollow.
The past practice for transporting such poles from the factory to the job site has been to use a framework secured to one end of the car and onto which the poles are secured by a plurality of pins and spacers. The framework is usually secured at the end of the car carrying the larger ends of the poles (the end which is placed in the ground). Straps are provided at other locations along the car to bind the poles together and to keep the load from shifting from side to side.
While the prior art system provides adequate support and containment for the poles, it suffers from one serious disadvantage. The problem occurs when the railroad car is coupled to or uncoupled from adjoining cars, and as is well known, such coupling or uncoupling is accompanied by shock forces on the car and load. Because the load is secured to the car bed, those shock forces are transmitted directly to the poles and cause damage to the poles themselves. The damage may be catastrophic, e.g., actual breakage, or it may be less apparent and potentially more significant, as for example, if the poles develop cracks which do not immediately manifest themselves but which later reduce the structural integrity and safety of the poles. Such damage has resulted in claims involving the railroad carriers and pole manufacturers. A loading system which reduces such shock damage and the potential for such claims would represent a significant advance in the art.